Going, Going, Gone
by dancinwmypinkipod
Summary: Currently being revised: After the death of her family to arson, Jane abandoned her life in Beacon Hills. To continue her new life in Seattle, she returns to her hometown to finally put her past to rest. But putting her past behind her may be harder then she initially believed. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

Going, going, gone.

After the death of her family to arson, Jane Holt moved to Seattle. Trapped with the truth of her family's death linked with werewolves, Jane is threatened to keep the secret of the death of her family. After three years of preparing for the inevitable twenty-year-old Jane returns to Beacon Hills California, to claim inheritance and burry her past.

But nothing could prepare her for what she discovers in her hometown. Her thirst for revenge against the hunters that spilled innocent blood for a greater good Jane would never understand now is a constant reminder. With Gerard Arden as the principle at Jane's former high school, his son and family back in town and Derek Hale as the new alpha, Jane will have a hard time dealing with her past while she runs from her future.

* * *

The faint noise of christmas music, mingling with the clanking of plates was the soundtrack to a local diner, as an elderly man sat alone in a booth lined along the wall of windows. He sipped on his steaming coffee and kept his eyes fixed on observing the diner. The hum of chatter kept him busy, silently listening in on nearby conversations. Families and friends prattled on about their own lives, living completely in the moment. The elderly man smiled wistfully, his eyes crinkling but the smile never touching them.

The jingle chimed alerting the diner of a new customer. The man looked up from his coffee and made eye contact with the stranger who had just walked in. The tall young man walked briskly over to where he was seated. He slid into the booth gracefully. The elderly man chuckled, "ah to be young and strapping." His booth-mate simple narrowed his eyes at him. "Cut the crap Gerard. Let's get to the point." Gerard leaned forward, "All in good fun." Again the young man glowered at him, but then let out a snort, muttering something under his breath. He leaned back and sighed flopping a leather bound envelope on the table. Gerard gave him an impassive look before reaching out to slide the envelope off the table. He shuffled out of the booth and reached into his wallet and tossed down a few bills.

"Your job was incomplete." Gerard muttered. "There is an infestation and I plan to take on the rest of what you and yours couldn't do" His voice became thick, more menacing. "This", he nodded to the envelope in his hands, "was a generous peace offering Liam,but don't hold your breath." The young man still in the booth was up faster than a blink. He towered over the elderly Gerard, but he didn't seemed fazed. "You better keep your word old man." He bit out at him before turning on his heel and storming out of the diner to an audience. The people who had taken notice to the scene turned their curious eyes to Gerard. Who smiled innocently at them, "the youth these days!" He chuckled to a chorus of returned nervous laughter as he exited the diner.

Liam had already left the scene and was driving down the highway. He held his phone up to his ear as it rang in pursuit of the other line. "Hello" a distant female voice crackled through the phone. "Jane" He responded, his voice deep still angered from his earlier encounter. "Liam" she returned meekly. "Where are you?" He growled. There was a pause as he waited for her to reply. "Just outside of San Francisco". "Good will you be staying near there?" Another pause. "No I just wanted to drive on through."

This time it was Jane's turn to wait for a reply, she could sense his anger through the phone. "Fine, call when you get there." The anxiety slowly retracted to the outskirts of her mind as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright then." She paused, waiting for him to end the conversation. A moment later he replied with a brief "bye" and the call ended. She tossed her phone aside and turned the volume up in her car.

* * *

"Breathe in" The crackle of the tape through the car speaker's and the sound of the woman's breathing soothed her as she drove down the highway. It was ten at night on highway 101 through northern California. "Breath out" Jane exhaled her held breath. The closer she got to Beacon Hills the more anxious she became. Three years too long she had avoided selling her family home and dealing with all of her family heirlooms and belongings.

Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. For too long she had avoided her responsibilities in her home town and now she didn't know what to expect when she got there. The people, the memories, the pain, the guilt, the unknown all swirled around in Jane's subconscious making her heart flutter, stomach tighten, and palms sweat. Was this all too much?

"Think of a calm forest, the trees are lush and green, we walk through the forest together. It is safe." Jane breathes out again. Her mind wonders, skimming through past lived memories. She lets out a sigh, re-focusing on the task at hand. She couldn't continue to live in the past. She had to move forward. With that empowering thought she noticed the population sign and welcome to Beacon Hills. As she drove past it her mind seemed to freeze. The anxiety was now overflowing, giving her a sacey feeling. She felt disconnected; as if she were no longer connected to her body.

By some kind of miracle she managed her way through the quiet town and onto her childhood street. Mechanicaly she drove up her old driveway and parked her car. She sat for a long time just starring at the steering wheel. The sharp lights headlights of a car illuminated the compartment. Blinding Jane as she checked the rearview mirror. A moment latter a sharp knock on her window nearly had her jumping out of her skin. Peering in through her window was a face she was hoping to avoid as long as possible.

Derek Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane woke up to blinding sunlight in her eyes. For a moment she felt disorientated and sat up quickly. It took a moment to realize she was exactly where she fell asleep the previous night. On the floor of her old living room, in her green sleeping bag. She leaned over to check the time on her phone. It was nine in the morning. It took a while before the importance of time hit her.

"Crap!" Jane scrambled off the floor and ran to the restroom. She was going to be late for her appointment with the realtor. After a quick shower, teeth brushed, and hair thrown into a bun she dressed in her pre-planned outfit, carefully chosen back in Seattle. She knew the importance of looking just right when it counted. Dressing too casually would cause fear that the realtor would assume she was young and immature. It would most likely end in an attempt to take advantage of her. But she couldn't dress too formally and look like a young girl playing "dress up". Thus deciding on dark washed skinny jeans, a white blouse, and a black blazer. She wore cheetah print flats and a gold watch, a keepsake from her mother.

She smiled at the memory of her mother. Sofia LeBlanc-Holt was a beautiful woman even at her age. With dark hair and the hazel eyes that Jane inherited she was one to command a room. Jane's favorite advice from her mother for interviews was to "always wear a watch. You want to make the impression that you have an impeccable sense of time." Now, whenever it came to professional occasions Jane always wore her mother's gold watch. It was timeless in style regardless, and Jane agreed it gave off a professional vibe. It was all about subtle cues.

Jane walked into her garage and opened her car. Slipping in and dropping her satchel filled with the house documentation, she fastened her seatbelt and turned on the car. With the push of a button the garage door opened and Jane slowly backed out of her driveway.

The drive over was filled with anxiety. Jane kept reminding herself of all the information she researched; what the house was worth, and how she wanted to handle the liquidation of the family's assets.

With the death of her family at sixteen, Jane was forced to mature and become savvy to life's hardships. Selling a house at twenty could be considered one of Jane's premature milestones. Notches of experiences most young adults don't deal with. Jane sighed as she pulled out of the residential part of town and into the business district. It took her no time at all to reach the realtor's offices. She parked her car, gathered her belongings and rushed inside.

As she pushed through the entrance, the smell of coffee and paperwork hit her nose. She crinkled it, all offices tend to have a similar smell.

"Jane Holt?" A middle aged shorthaired blonde, in a navy dress suit approached her.

"Sandra?" Jane asked slightly unsure. "Yes, yes welcome." Sandra shook Jane's hand too strongly and led her back to her desk. She was all smiles and offered her coffee, which Jane happily accepted. Despite the rough taste, it was a welcomed jolt of energy she needed.

After much negotiating and organizing, Jane managed to get her wishes to Sandra across. Despite her fears, she knew Sandra could deliver what was needed; a quick, and painless sell of the family home without much work from Jane's end.

"It will take me two weeks to go through all of my family belongings. It would be an empty shell to sell with appliances." Jane sipped on her coffee as Sandra prepared more paper work. "It's a beautiful house Jane, it should sell quickly." Sandra smiled at her and Jane nodded in return. "After the two weeks I'll be leaving back to Seattle." Sandra looked shocked at the declaration. "You wont stay in Beacon Hills?" Jane smiled sadly at the realtor. "There really is nothing hear for me. I just want to have it sold for a decent price and sign the papers. I'll come back to finish off last minute paperwork, whenever that will be." Jane stated sadly.

Sandra leaned over and touched Jane's hand, an action, which she wasn't expecting. With her free hand Sandra reached over to a picture frame and turned it so Jane could see the photo. Two teenage boys in lacrosse gear grinned back at her, squeezed in between was a petite Sandra grinning madly. "These are my boys, John and Luke, both on varsity Lacrosse for the high school." Sandra looked Jane in the eye then. "I would want the best for them if I couldn't be around as long as I would like. I'll take care of this for you Jane." With that Sandra squeezed and released her hand. At that very moment Jane's heart swelled with appreciation. A feeling any mother could assure a child, even if it wasn't hers. Jane knew that Sandra would look out for her where her home was concerned.

"Thank you" Jane stood and uncharacteristically reached around the table to quickly hug Sandra. As she walked out of the office she wasn't sure what possessed her to do it. She was used to sympathy, but perhaps it was from a mother channeling the fear of her sons losing her, that helped Jane feel a connection. She was sure this was the grief her mother may feel watching over her. Jane touched her watch before squeezing between her sedan and a parked coupé to get to her driver's door.

"Nice outfit".

Jane whirled around instantly recognizing the voice. The memory of last night washed over her.

* * *

_Derek pushed passed a shocked Jane and into her hallway. Breaking out of her stupor Jane yanked the door closed and turned to face Derek. "How did you know I was here? I haven't even been home five minutes!" _

_Derek's expression held a dark humor to it. His eyebrow quirked at her, "ten actually. I saw you drive through town and caught your scent from your open car window." Jane was flabbergasted, "I-" She couldn't find words. Nothing she imagined in her mind could prepare her for the real thing. The atmosphere crackled between them in the hallway._

_Derek was obviously immune to the feeling he stepped closer to her trapping her in against her front door. His eyes grew darker the closer he got. "I told you not to come back. Why are you here?" Something had changed from the teen Derek to his current state. He was larger and his presence commanded more attention. But that wasn't the half of what worried her. The closer he got, the hotter Jane's skin felt and the faster her heartbeat raced. _

_She took a deep healing breath; she __**wasn't**__ this girl. "I-" She cleared her throat. "I can't pretend this house isn't collecting dust and sucks up money just sitting here with no one living in it. I graduate this year, I have to sell it and collect the money to help me back home." _

_Derek starred at her a moment longer, it was unnerving, but he finally stepped back to give her space. "You shouldn't have come back." Jane took the opportunity to step around him and walk into the living room. "I should say the same thing. What are you doing back from Brooklyn?" She turned to look at him. Jane bit her lip; the look of shock on his face was priceless. He recovered quickly, "Laura died." _

_The room became thick again, this time with an awkward atmosphere. "I know." Jane replied quietly. "I'm-" "Don't" Derek interjected authoritatively, "not from you". Jane studied him a moment longer her mind was made up. "That's not the only reason you stuck around." Derek smiled at her, his eyes glowed red and his features changed subtly. Shocked Jane stepped back. "You're an alpha? But that would mean…" She wasn't sure if she could believe her astute assumption. "Peter is dead." Derek finished for her. _

_Jane wasn't sure what to do with the information. She was sure she would have had to protect herself against Peter as well. She wanted nothing to do with a revenge plan that included her becoming anything but human. It was only to be assumed Peter would have wanted to give her the bite. The rage that Jane kept safely at bay would be Peter's ally, but what of Derek?_

_"So you plan on leaving then." Derek had regained his normal appearance. _

_"Yes. I just came back to sort through everything." _

_Derek stepped forward again, the look in his eye had Jane alert. Immediately her guard was up. "Jane" He paused to examine her; reaching out to touch her ponytail. "Janey" He smiled. Jane smiled sourly. "Janey" was a mocking name her elder brothers had given her when she was being teased. _

"_Join my pack. You'll be safer with me." Jane narrowed her eyes at him. _

"_No." _

"_You'll change your mind soon." Derek tilted his chin up cockily. "Once you see what this town has been plagued with." _

_With that he turned around and made his way to the front door. Jane made no move to follow him. "Sleep well" He called from the foyer and she heard the front door slam._

* * *

Jane snapped back to the present. She took a deep breath. "You know," She leaned down so Derek could see eye to eye with her, "stalking is illegal." He grinned at her playfully. "Two weeks until you leave back for Seattle? Maybe you should tell her you'll be sticking around."

Crap. Jane cursed werewolf hearing. She stood straight to examine the car and decide on how to best deal with him. Avoiding his statement she leaned back to eyelevel. "Nice Camero, black is a little cliché don't you think?" Derek threw his head back and laughed. "Common and get in I'll buy you lunch." Jane shook her head, "no thanks I have one more thing to take care of today." Derek leaned over to the passenger seat. "That would be?" Jane smiled, "I need to go to the high school to pick up my transcript for my records." Derek's face fell. "Get in." He said and the faint noise of the doors unlocking could be heard. "I can drive my-" "Jane" Derek leaned over pushing the door open. "Trust me you're going to want me there."

Jane took a deep breath and looked around. "Fine." She opened the door fully careful not to scratch her car and slid in. Derek pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the school. As subtly as he could he gently tugged Jane's left hand out of her lap and held it. Jane looked at him shocked, and he could feel her pulse quicken. He felt elated. "I'm glad you're here Jane. I missed you."

She knew he was sincere in his confession. They shared something so tragic it made a bond between them. Perhaps, that was the excuse she allowed herself and she clutched his hand in comfort. For the first time in years, despite everything, she truly felt safe.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who favored this story and reviewed! I've combed this chapter lightly. Fine-tuning to make sure it fit with my complete revision of chapter one. If you have the time, and or, patience check back! I'll be revamping my current work to better build my new chapter eight!


	3. Chapter 3

Jane walked up the steps to the entrance of Beacon Hills High. She turned to look at Derek waiting in his car. He made eye contact with her and motioned his head as encouragement. Jane was a little confused as to why he insisted on driving her here and then let her go in alone.

She pushed passed the double doors and into the hallway of the school. The empty hallways and lockers brought back a powerful nostalgic feeling. Hadn't it only been yesterday when she was here? A young teen completely void of any of the harsh realities of life? As she made her way briskly through the halls she felt as if she was that teenager again.

She strode threw the halls until she arrived to the front office. Approaching the desk freezing when she saw who manned it. All previous elation quickly drained from her body. A woman with short burgundy hair and piercing green eyes starred back at her with equal shock, Victoria Argent.

After a moment Jane spoke. "Victoria." Having seemed to recover herself, the red head replied. "Jane? What brings you back to Beacon Hills?" Jane couldn't help but allow the frostiness in her voice spill out. "That is the question since I have no family in this dirt town now isn't it?" Shame painted Victoria's face she licked her lips and starred at Jane with wide eyes. Jane narrowed her eyes at Victoria. "I came back to clean up some loose ties. I need my official transcript for my records. Think you can get that for me without botching the job?"

A door opened to the right of Jane and a male voice froze her in place. "Jane Holt. How nice it is to see you back in town." Jane slowly turned her head to face Gerard Argent. Her entire body felt cold. This was the man who ultimately orchestrated the death of the Hale's and by misfortune her family as well. She took a deep healing breath. "Gerard I see you have your nose in places where it doesn't belong again." Gerard smiled at Jane. "Come into my office Jane let's catch up." He walked back into the principle's office.

Jane followed Gerard into his office shutting the door behind her. "Saw the security cameras in the hallway Gerard. Nice touch." He was seated at his desk while Jane plopped down on an opposing chair. "Have to keep a good eye on those teenagers." Gerard chuckled. Jane was floored, if anyone was in need of having twenty-four-hour surveillance it was this guy, preferably in a nearby county jail.

"How'd you become principle? I doubt you have any educational qualifications." Gerard smiled at her. "You would be surprised Jane." "Spare me the story." She leaned forward. "Your last threat against me is null with Kate's death. If you try anything funny against another human again you'll be sorry. I'll make sure they find your mutilated body in a ditch." Gerard leaned back and laughed heartily at Jane. "Big words, coming from such a little girl. Still human I suppose?" Jane smiled sarcastically, "I'm good to spend my full moons studying rather than locking myself up and wasting my education." "Good, good. We agree on something then." Jane starred at him with a deadpan expression. "I'm leaving. You mind your own business whatever is on that agenda, and I'll mind mine." She stood up and turned to leave. Before she got to the door he called out to her.

"Jane." There was a pause she turned to look at him with her hand on the doorknob. "Stay human, you're a bright girl it would be a shame to see it wasted." Jane snorted turning her back on him and yanked the door open. Emerging from the office she stepped over the front desk and grabbed the awaiting document from Victoria's hand. " I've never seen such an immaculate report card." Victoria commented. "Not everyone is perfect" Jane replied hotly. "Victoria." She nodded and headed out of the front office.

As she sped walked through the school hallway her blood boiled. Pushing the front door open and leaped down the front steps. She could see Derek from his windshield watching her with amusement. She approached the car and yanked the passenger door open.

"Seriously the Argents?" Her voice was incredulous as she slid into the coupe. "Aren't there other cities to terrorize? They've taken over the bloody school!" Jane's arms flailed to express her anger. Derek gave her a serious look, "that's not the reason they're here in town Jane." "Oh really?" Her voice was exasperated; this situation was already having her too involved. "There is a lot that's happened since you left." Before Jane could answer a knock on the window startled her. She whipped around to see who it was.

A blonde girl with big brown eyes starred back curiously at her. The window opened, and Derek leaned forward over Jane. The action had Jane quickly pressing her back against the seat to avoid physical contact with him. "What Erika?" Derek's voice was rough and authoritative. Erika leaned in through the window coyly. "Hi what's your name?" The already uncomfortable brunette grew more so with Erika's greeting. It was too coy and too sweet.

"Jane" She replied quietly. Erika looked like she wanted to keep asking questions but Derek thwarted her. "Enough Erika. I'll see you later." Erika pouted. "Is that a promise?" Derek's reply was rolling the window up. He backed out of the parking stall and sped out of the school's parking lot. Jane noticed it was quickly filling with teens let out from school. What caught her eye were two boys starring intently at her from a parked blue jeep wrangler. She turned her head to watch them as she passed.


	4. Chapter 4

A sigh escaped Jane's lips, as she sealed the umpteenth box full of her mothers dish collections. The frilly country dinnerware were her mother's favorite and would often involve long weekends yard sale hopping to find a new perfect set. Jane resented all of it.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath to stop the tears. To hell with the kitchenware, she was glad she was done. She picked up the last box and walked through the front door. Dusk was settling on the suburbian street as she walked up the ramp of a rented trailer. Depositing the box among similar companions, she stepped out bringing the door down with her and locked it.

A sudden commotion down the block startled her. She quietly observed a group of teens push a red head into the front door, three homes down. She squinted after them. One of the boys made eye contact with her. Quickly breaking eye contact, she looked back to the trailer making sure it was secure, and walked back up to her door.

She dusted her hands on her pants as she observed her foyer once inside. The emptiness of the room made her feel better. She could picture a new family living in this space, enjoying it, and making it their own. She let go of any attatchment she felt to the property and wished the new family that may live there in the future well wishes.

Jane walked to the kitchen table, one of the few things she left in the room, and grabbed her keys and purse. She was hungry and still needed to take care of a few chores in town.

* * *

The glass door jingled as Jane passed through. The waiting room for the Beacon Hills Veterinarian's office was deserted. Jane felt slightly nervous, not even a greeter manned the front desk. "Hello?" Jane called out. "Yes?" A muffled man's voice could be heard from the back. A moment later Dr. Deaton appeared through a door behind the front desk. He looked surprise. "Hi, uhm, I'm Jane Holt. I don't know if you remember me. But my parents were-" The doctor's laugh stopped Jane's explanation. She was startled. "Jane, of course I remember you. How's nutters doing?" He laughed and rubbed his chin. Jane laughed in return of the memory. How could she forget Nutters nearly biting the bullet? "Well he's down to seven lives, but he's fine."

Chucking the doctor replied, "So Jane, what brings you to my office?" "Well, Aaron once told me that you were a sort of advisor to the Hale's and families like them." Deaton's expression turned serious. "I moved away to Seattle, but as luck would have it, I met a similar family." He nodded and urged her to continue. "They keep a low profile in Seattle but they know of people like you. I suppose the point I'm getting to, is they wanted you to examine this." Jane turned to her satchel and produced a binder full of old documents. She handed it to the doctor's awaiting hands. He flipped through them briefly. He nodded his head. "This will need time." Jane nodded. "Understandable, I have a little over a week left here. I'll swing by before I leave." The doctor nodded and turned to walk back to his office engrossed in the documents. Jane took this as her cue to leave and she turned for the exit.

"Jane." She looked over her shoulder, her hand on the door. "Be careful." Deaton gave her a meaningful look. Jane's lips twitched. "Sure, Thanks again Doc." He nodded at her and Jane left.

* * *

Jane returned to her car and parked it safely in the garage back home. That night she tossed and turned, her mind was to active to find sleep and she was too hyper aware of every noise the house made. A loud creak from upstairs had Jane bolting up right. Her heart rate accelerated and her breathing picked up. The creaking continued. Someone was in her house! She stood up frozen, fight or flight? She grabbed a fire poker from the fireplace as her defense and approached to top of the stairs. The creaking stopped at the head of the stairs and began to descend. Her heart accelerated faster. Her muscles tightened. Her breathing hitched. She could feel her skin prickle.

In a quick moment a bewildered Derek stood a few steps from the bottom of the stairs. He smiled and made low whistling noise. "I hope that prodder isn't made of silver." He laughed. A quick rush of relief flowed through Jane. "Derek!" She hissed dropping her weapon. "What? Thought you had a prowler in your home?" He questioned finishing coming down the stairs, his eyes glowing unnaturally. "Derek! You broke into my home!" He looked around innocently. "Did I?" Jane starred at him in disbelief. She walked back to her sleeping bag and dropped to the floor.

Derek followed her. "Sleeping bag? Cozy." Jane could hear him snickering at her as he walked over to her couch. "Go away!" She protested into her pillow half-heartedly. "Jane I could hear you heartbeat fluttering miles away before I was even in here." Jane turned her head to face him. "You should look into coming through the front door like normal people." Derek leaned back. "I like scaring you." Jane sat up. "You don't scare me!" She replied petulantly. In an instant Derek's eyes glowed and his features distorted. It was an awful sight to see a werewolf transform.

Jane froze and waited for him to return to normal while he waited for her heartbeat to slow. His elbows rested on his knees as he watched her carefully. Jane's lips twitched. "So", Derek continued he laid down on the couch. "I'll keep watch then." Jane felt unsure. "What about your pack?" "Most of them have their families and Isaac is fine on his own." He replied unconcerned. "Okay" Jane replied still unsure. She laid down on her sleeping bag. The silence that followed was thick.

"Jane why aren't you sleep on the couch?" Derek asked into the darkness. Jane took a moment to respond. She knew why, but it was almost too personal. "I bought the sleeping bag in Seattle to camp with my friends." She paused before continuing quietly. "And the couch, well. I don't want to sleep on it." There was more silence after she finished. She wondered for a moment if he fell asleep. Suddenly there was movement from Derek's end and in the darkness she could make out him kneeling on the floor. She felt his body heat close to her. "Scoot over" He said with an annoyed tone. He made his way to share her pillow with her. "Ouch! Derek!" He pulled on her hair on accident. "Geez!" She got up and tossed pillows from the couch onto the floor. "It's dirty anyway" She muttered turning on her side.

Not touching, the two slept side by side the rest of the night.

* * *

**Authors Note: Filler chapter, re-edited. **


	5. Chapter 5

Jane sat in a small diner in Big Sur California. It was quaint, with a log cabin feel. She sipped on a diet coke and waited for the food she had just ordered to arrive. The ping, from the entrance sounded throughout the bustling diner. A moment later a large hand startled Jane out of her thoughts; she jumped. Her neck snapped up to stare at a man as he slid into the bench in front of her. She breathed a sigh of relief. "It's not funny sneak up on me like that." The blonde in front of her laughed heartily. His strong jaw line had stubble and his bright blue eyes held mischief. "I wasn't sure how to approach you Jane, I knew you would be jumpy."

Jane scrunched her face and rubbed her arms. "Yeah well, it's been a rough week." Jason leaned forward, "Taylor is worried, Jane. If you need help you'll get it." Jane nodded her head she could see the waitress returning with her club sandwich. She smiled at the elderly woman as she placed the plate on the table. She adjusted the plate to her liking grabbed the ketchup and squirted some on the side for dipping. Driving for over an hour would make anyone happy to eat and she was hungry.

After taking a bite of her sandwich and a bite of some fries, she finally took a break to answer. "Gerard is in Beacon Hills. He wants revenge for Kate." Jane took a sip of her soda, keeping her eyes on Jason. He shook his head. "We go in for the kill on your call." Jason's eyes were sharp and alert. "Give me some time, I'm not sure what Gerard is exactly up to." "Once you get wind of anything suspicious we'll all come down." Jane munched on more food as she thought. Jason waved down the waitress and ordered a burger and coke.

After finishing two quarters of her sandwich and most of her fries she was finally satisfied enough to give a concrete answer. "One more week I think. Gerard is fast, but I am going stay on the sidelines and wait. If I get too involved they'll make me a target." Jason nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. What about Derek?" Jane sat up straight and rolled her eyes. Derek again, similar but a completely different story, he was becoming a subject to avoid.

"Derek is running wild trying to make a new pack from a bunch of self esteemed deprived teens." Jane wasn't going to sugar coat it. She in no way approved of Derek's ways or his idea of having her join his band of miscreants. Jason snorted leaning back. "Derek is desperate." "Reasonably, Peter bit one kid in an attempt to create a new pack." She sipped on more diet coke. "The Hale's were a strong pack as a family. The hunters completely succeeded by killing most of them." Jane stopped drinking abruptly. Something finally clicked for her. "Jason if the pack comes down to help Derek you're putting yourselves on the radar of the hunters. They don't know about your pack!" Jane whispered out urgently. Jason leaned back considering what she had just suggested.

"Jane, we've obviously considered this." Jane visibly deflated. "But if we can diminish this threat, which by the way is one of the most dangerous in this area, we'll be much safer than in hiding." Jane nodded. She could see the waitress returning again with Jason's food. He doctored up his burger and Jane allowed him time to get started on his meal. Jason fed would make the last part of this conversation easier. "Jason there's one more thing." Jane paused.

"I'm not sure how to say this but. Do you know what a kanima is?" Jason who was chewing on his burger nearly spat it out. "Did you open those documents we sent with you?" He hissed at her. Jane was taken aback. "What? No!" Jason's face contorted with anger. "Then why are you asking me something you could possibly not know about?" Jane gave him an incredulous look. "Since one crawled out of one of my neighbors windows last week. Derek told me about it." Jason opened his mouth to say something and closed it.

He leaned back against the booth and crossed his arms. Jane continued. "Derek gave the bite to a local boy and it didn't take." Jason leaned forward again, completely focused on Jane. "I don't know much about it and it didn't seem like Derek knew much either." Jason snorted and shook his head. Jane gave him a disapproving look. "It's dangerous Jason. I'm scared for Derek." Jason leaned forward, the serious aura dissipated around him. He took another bite of his food. It took a while for him to respond.

"I would be scared for him too. Derek has no idea what he's doing." Jane almost took Jason's comment personally. "Jason, what is he supposed to do? He's getting attack from all sides. If the hunters don't finish him off what if this thing does?" Jason shook his head. "You're getting mad at me for not having faith in Derek? Are you listening to yourself?"

Jane paused. She looked down at her cleared plate. She was lost in thought for a moment before answering truthfully. "I'm just scared for him." Jane had thought it odd that Derek over the past few nights had repeatedly snuck into her home to sleep next to her at night. They never touched and it never seemed too romantic, but after pestering him on his nightly visits he finally caved. He was worried about her. From there she forced him to confess a reason to be worried about her. The memory made her flush.

Jason looked at Jane for a moment before giggling. "Janey." Jane's eyes flashed angrily. "You got it bad." Jane glared daggers at Jason. "Go die." She replied quietly. Jason howled with laughter. "You admitted it!" Jane's looked alarmed. "I admitted nothing!"

The two finished their meal with a less heavy conversation topic. It gave Jane a vacation and brought her back to Seattle, a place that had become her relative sanctuary. They caught up with what had happened in Jane's absence.

All too soon the two paid for their meals and went their separate way, Jane to Beacon Hills and Jason back to Washington. She felt pleasant the whole drive back. She came back to Beacon Hills just wanting to cut all ties to the town. But after the return of Gerard and all that she witnessed she couldn't just leave knowing she could help.

* * *

She gripped her steering wheel she was still twenty minutes outside of town. There was also Derek. Alone and no longer embarrassed to admit anything to Jason, the thought of Derek brought strong emotions to the forefront of Jane's mind. Feelings like butterflies in her stomach and a fierce feeling to protect and comfort him. She shook her head. Schoolgirl crush, or left over feelings, Jane was going to have to sort this all out soon. She was completely confused.

She finally drove back into her driveway. A push of the button and her garage door opened and she slowly parked her car safely in the garage. The door closed and locked she walked through her kitchen entrance and put down her purse and flicked on the kitchen light. The light quickly illuminated all corners of the dark kitchen including the dark figure seated at her dinner table.

"HOLY CRAP" She squealed. She braced the counter for support and held her chest to calm her heart beat. "Derek!" She hissed. "You can't keep sneaking into my house like this!" She stomped around her counter top and approached him with her hands on her hips. He stood straight up as she approached and instantly the feeling of butterflies filled her stomach. They were close in proximity, except Derek was much taller than she.

Jane took a deep breath and took a few steps back from him. He starred at her, his face was expressionless, but his eyes held intensity. "Derek can't you just nock or let me know you want to come over?" Jane finished quietly; she was becoming unnerved with the look on his face. Derek walked closer to her so they were nearly touching.

He leaned down to her eye level. "Where were you?" Jane's heartbeat began to thrum. She felt guilty; like she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. "What do you mean?" Derek's nose tipped towards her neck. "Did you go see your boyfriend?" He asked again gruffly. Jane stepped back. "My boyfriend? What are you talking about?" Derek stepped forward again; he seemed to like the intimidation factor. "If not your boyfriend then why is he hugging you so intimately?" Jane was flabbergasted. "Derek. Intimate. How do you even? Where do you even get off asking me these questions?" Jane sputtered. Derek stepped even closer causing Jane to step back quickly.

She was beginning to feel trapped. "Derek!" Jane protested when her back hit the countertop. "I don't have to answer to you. I haven't answered to anyone for years. Back off!" He looked at her surprised. He smiled cruelly at her. He leaned forward so that he could put his arms on both side of her. It held up his weight and kept him eye level with Jane. "You're right Janey. You don't have to answer to anyone." He pushed off the counter and walked away. Jane felt confused again. What just happened?

By the sound of his footsteps he was heading for the front door. Jane snapped out of shock. "Derek!" She called out after him when she heard the front door open and slam. She ran after him. This was completely unfair, she felt like she had betrayed him, when she had done nothing wrong. "Derek!" She called out again as she tore the front door open. But he was too quick; she could hear the roar of his engine as he drove off. Jane watched him drive away completely lost. Her heart sunk.

* * *

Derek drove too quickly from Jane's house. His hands fisted the steering wheel before he slammed one of his hands on the steering wheel. He was angry, too angry. He could not believe the anger that coursed threw him. He took a deep breath as he drove to calm the beast within.

He came over to speak with Jane about the Kanima. To fill her in with what had happened the past few days. It confused him when he came over in the late afternoon and she wasn't home. By the looks of it, she hadn't been home for hours. It drove him crazy not knowing where she was. So he waited until she got home.

When he heard her car a few streets down he felt completely relieved. Half of him worried she wouldn't come home. What if something happened to her? It was when she stepped through the door and he caught the extra scent on her that emotions, he couldn't explain, controlled his next actions.

He felt angry. Someone he didn't know, a man, touched her, was with her for a long time. He confirmed it when the scent was strongest at her neck. The evidence lead him to believe that the hug wasn't completely friendly. Derek squeezed his eyes shut. The thought of someone touching her intimately, his mind ran wild with the possibilities.

What made the situation worse was how she defended him, this stranger. Why hadn't she told him who he was? Why hadn't she just submitted? Didn't she know how angry he was at the thought of a stranger possibly driving a wedge between them? Derek froze at the string of his thoughts and where they were leading. He wanted her to submit. To admit that this stranger she met with was no one. He wanted her to submit to his anger to his rage, to his jealousy. He wanted comfort. Derek shook his head in disbelief.

He drove to the outskirts of town towards the forest. He knew where he was going. As he arrived at his destination he felt comforted slightly. He thought of his mother, and her kind eyes. How she would always comfort him and explain why he felt so out of control of his body at times. Derek and his family were different from others. Derek was born a werewolf, as were his parents and entire family. Unlike Scott, he was not turned it was in his DNA. That fact came with many differences between a pureblood and one who was given the bite. Derek's makeup subjected him to characteristics that could have no other explanation except just being born that way.

One of these characteristics, he felt, was becoming increasingly tiresome. Jane possessed every inch of his conscious mind. It was just bad timing. He walked through the rotting front door of the Hale home. He could remember running through the entryway as a teen. Derek in his youth was carefree, and always in a hurry. Never giving a second thought to leadership or any of the burdens that bog him down now. He was never too good at complicated emotions either. He thought back to when he was blindly in love with Kate. He felt more rage but in a different way. He was angry at himself for falling for her, angry at her for crossing him, angry that his whole entire family was dead. It didn't have to be this way.

His anger and ultimate grief was also a burden Jane barred. If it weren't for his stupidity, Jane would be happy. Her family would be alive. She might even have nieces and nephews and she'd be happily away at college living a carefree life. But she could never have that simplicity ever again and it was his fault. He slammed his fist against a nearby wall. Too many emotions flowed through him. He was losing control of himself.

He had to become alpha again. His personal issues were of no consequence compared to what he was faced with. He took another deep breath and after a moment he began with what he needed to get done here anyway. He began sorting through the record of his family's history. He knew somewhere in one of these books he'd find what he was looking for. Derek felt heavily bogged down and overly stressed. He had to protect his pack from being slaughtered from different directions. It was overwhelming.

In the distance he could hear Erica and Boyd approaching the house. He froze in thought. "So you've decided. When?" He turned around to face the two; they looked uncertain. The conversation ended the way he was hoping it wouldn't. The two were going to leave. They were going to run. "You're not surviving, you're running, and once you start running you never stop. He warned. The two looked shaken they quickly left.

Derek shook his head and turned around. Picking up a piece of glass, he felt it before he saw it. Confirming his thoughts he looked at the reflection in the mirror. He turned around quickly, throwing the piece at Peter Hale. He was only sorry it didn't cut him.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Again all credit at the end of this chapter goes to the creators and writers of teen wolf.


End file.
